Family
by LiziJ1987
Summary: A Jane/Maura O/S focusing on their family life. I dont do summaries very well, i apologize.


**Hey guys, so i know i still have my Calzona story to finish but ive been going through some stuff and just havent been in the right frame of mind to finish it, but i will finish it eventually because i really want too. Please dont be mad at me. :) **

**I****m a huuuge Rizzoli and Isles fan and i adore Jane and Maura and think they should be together, Forever :) but hey, they arent so thats where fanfic comes into it, we make it happen ;)**

**Here is just a short story that came into my head. Hope u like it, please let me know :)**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing, characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT and Janet Tamaro. If they did belong to me, theyd be making out by now...and more lol ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Jane Rizzoli was a strong woman, not one to defeated by sickness but today she was laid up in bed, not feeling good at all. It was just after 10am and she had spent most of the morning throwing up. She lay in bed on her stomach with her left arm hanging over the side. She took a deep breath as another strong wave of nausea came over her. She groaned just as Maura poked her head round their bedroom door.

"Still feeling sick honey?" she asked her voice full of concern. Jane pouted and nodded her head. Maura sat on the edge of the bed next to her and rubbed the small part of her back, where it wasn't covered by her tank top. Even though her wife wasn't at her best, she couldn't help but admire her long legs. How she loved to wake up wrapped up in those.

"Can I get u anything sweetie?"

"No, I'm good thanks Maur." Jane smiled weakly.

"Ok." Maura smiled stroking the side of Jane's face. "I'm sorry your suffering so much, it will pass in a month or so, maybe even sooner than that."

Jane smiled up at her adoring wife. "I hope so."

Maura kissed the side of the brunettes face.

"Moommyy!"

"Looks like you're wanted." Jane smiled at the sound of their daughters voice.

"I'll be back to check on you in a little while. Try and get some sleep, it will do you good baby." Jane nodded in acknowledgment.

"Mommmy!" the child shrieked again.

"I'm coming." Before closing the bedroom door, Maura turned and winked at Jane.

"Mommy!" the child shouted from her seat at the dining room table.

"Sweetie, stop yelling, I'm here."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Kayla?"

"Why's Momma still in bed?" the 5 yr old questioned mindlessly playing with her cereal.

"Momma's not feeling well, baby."

"Why? What's wrong?" Kayla's face was suddenly full of worry. "Is Momma gonna die?"

Maura chuckled and sat down next to their daughter. "No sweetie, Momma's not going to die. You remember when we told you, you were going to have a baby brother or sister?" Kayla nodded. "Well your Momma's body is adjusting to the new baby growing inside of her, which is making her feel poorly."

Kayla looked at her mother questioningly. "Did I come from Momma's belly?"

Maura shook her head and smiled. "You, my sweet little girl, came from my belly." she pointed to her own stomach. She looked at Maura's stomach.

"Me was in there?" she said, her eyes wide with amazement. "How did me get in there?"

"Maura flushed. "Well baby, your Momma and I, we made you out of our love for each other." that was as much detail Maura wanted to go into right now. The child thought for a moment.

"Can I go see Momma?"

Maura had not expected the sudden change in subject but welcomed it. "Not right now, she might be sleeping honey."

Kayla's bottom lip started to quiver. "But me wanna see Momma" she folded her arms across her chest.

"Have you finished your cereal?" Maura asked checking her bowl and realizing she had eaten it all. Kayla nodded. "Good Girl! Ok, come with me." She took the little girls hand and lead her towards the bedroom. Kayla smiled from ear to ear. Maura opened the door a little.

"You just cant stay away from me can ya?" Jane teased wearily.

Maura smiled. "Someone wants to see you."

"Really? Well I wonder who that could be."

Kayla let go of Maura's hand and pushed the bedroom door open. "Momma!" she yelled, taking a running jump onto the bed.

"Hey baby." Jane smiled, the sight of their beautiful daughter, never failed to make her feel a little bit better. Jane repositioned herself so she was now sitting up a little more. Kayla nestled herself into Jane's embrace. "So little miss sunshine, what can I do for you?"

"I have question Momma."

"Ok, shoot" Jane replied still hugging her daughter close.

"Mommy said u have baby brother or sister in there." Kayla said pointing to Jane's small bump. Jane looked over at Maura who was stood watching from the doorway.

"That's true, I do."

"But how did it get there?" the small blonde haired, blue eyed little girl looked up at her Momma. She was the spitting image of Maura.

Jane looked up to Maura who put her hands up. "Sorry babe, this is all you…go ahead" she giggled.

"Just wait till I feel better, you are so in for it." Jane warned playfully.

"Ok, well urm…Kayla, your mommy and I love each other very much and when two people love each other that much, they express it in a certain way...you were a product...you were delievered to us because we love each other so much..." She mentally smacked the side of her head. This wasnt going well, she thought to herself. Jane paused for a moment, to find the right words. How the hell do you explain this to a 5yr old.

"Me was made from love?"

"Yes exactly, sweetie." Jane said, happy that she explained it well enough…for now.

"That's what Mommy said."

"Your Mommy's really smart." Jane said as a matter of fact.

"Do you and Mommy love each other more than me?" the little girl pouted.

Maura found this a good time to join her two favourite girls on the bed. She sat on the opposite side to Jane. Kayla turned to face her. "Oh baby, noooo, you are the most important person in the world to us, don't ever forget that. We love you so so much." Kayla nodded smiling again.

"And I'm gonna love my baby brother or sister so much too." Kayla said proudly.

"He or She will adore their big sister." Jane said kissing her daughters forehead. Jane looked to Maura with pure love in her eyes, Maura met her gaze and saw the same love reflecting back at her.

"I love you." Jane reached out to take her wife's hand.

"I love you too." Maura entwined her fingers with Jane's. Maura leaned over and down and placed a sweet and gentle kiss to Jane's lips. Kayla looked up above her and grinned.

"My mommies are kissing." she whispered and giggled.

At Kayla's words, Jane laughed into their kiss, then Maura did the same. They both shifted there gaze to their daughter who was looking back at them with a cheeky grin on her face. Without warning Maura began tickling their daughter and Jane followed suit. Kayla couldn't stop giggling. Jane and Maura never got tired of hearing that sound. At that moment Jane had never felt better.

So what did u guys think? Reviews make me feel better? :) thankyou 4 reading! :)


End file.
